From Bud to Bloom
by Rose of the Noble Castle
Summary: Three sisters travel to the castle of the Himemiya clan to discover their fate. But the Prophecies say that one will fall . . . Act II FINALLY UP.
1. One Upon a Time . . .

From Bud to Bloom

An original RPG log based in the Utena Universe  
Brought to you by Rose of the Noble Castle

Rose of the Noble Castle is: Katie, Cat Who, Music-chan, Jenn, Kevin, Diana, Jessie, and Haruka

Act I log by Cat Who

Break my destiny, no tears or lies  
Within this summer... within this dream...   
Drinking them into my very skin   
Taking in the wonders of this city...   
Make my history, with chance and truth  
I shall know no fear of pain or hurt  
For I want to say my answer clear   
I want to greet you with a smiling face.  
--Two Mix, Beat of Destiny

* * *

The sun was just setting as the carriage drew up to the front gates of Rosehamlet, the castle and keep of the Clan Himmemiya. The three women within shuddered as one. Here they were, the three chosen ones, to be brought before Himmemiya Ryu, their clansleader, and his wife of over a century, Elise. One of them would be chosen as their only son's bride; a fact that worried all three. Himmemiya Keske was unlike any heir to the Rose Crown to come before him. He had announced his intention to choose a Council to stand beside him and aid him in his duties as the lord of the realm. No longer would only the Rose Prince stand in the way of evil, he would have at his side a talented wife and at his back a group of talented warriors. And it was as such that the trio of girls had been called from their quiet home in the country to attend the Royal Coronation. Himmemiya Ryu had chosen only the best for his only son. Ironically enough, the best consisted of one family; the tiny Soijiou clan under their protection boasted three finely made and extremely talented sorceresses in the tradition of their line. These he had chosen for his son. 

"Don't worry, sisters," murmured the eldest, Miranda. Her shimmery purple-hued hair was neatly contained in a long braid which reached to her feet. "I'm sure the prince will take the time to get to know us first before making such a rash decision." 

Sophie, the middle child, looked on Cassandra, the youngest, with a look of supposed comfort. Cassandra was barely fifteen, and not quite of age to marry yet. However, she was the most powerful among them magically, though she didn't have the power of Earth at her fingertips as Miranda did. In a way Sophe was glad her powers were weak when compared to her two siblings; it lessened her chances for being chosen despite the fact she was by far the most beautiful. Miranda might have the roses bowing as she walked by, and Cassandra could morphe into any image she chose, but neither would compare with the simple intelligence and grace that was Sophe's. 

For her part, Cassandra was frightened beyond belief. She'd heard such stories of the young prince. He was powerful and kind, but underneath he held the kind of ruthlessness that did not bode well for his wife. She would have to be able to tame a wild beast from day one or else she would be conquered and thrown. Whomever Keske chose would have to be the Titania to his Oberon or there would be no peace in the kingdom. Yet the council sounded interesting. It was rumored that there was a position open yet; the Purple Rose, the Bride of the Council. Traditionally there was only one Bride, the Rose Princess. She could be used as the Rose Prince saw fit, a fate Cassandra was not willing to succumb to so easily as Miranda or Sophie. But in the new Council... it was said that the Purple Rose would be granted the power of the Roses... the power of their souls...   
Cassandra shivered. What a delicious idea! 

"Are you ready, ladies?" 

The three women turned at the polite tone of the driver. THey had arrived at the keep with each woman caught firmly in her own musings. 

They had arrived. 

Miranda took the footman's hand as he helped her out of the carriage, and smoothed her skirt as he helped her sisters as well. She was nervous; they all were, that was to be expected, but she was not frightened. Although the rumours about the Rose Prince were unpleasant, she knew that in the event that he chose her as his bride, she should be able to control him. 

She hoped. 

"What shall I do with your things, Miss?" another footman asked, which struck Miranda as odd. 

"We should have had a room prepared for us." She motioned for the small group of servents who had come out of the castle to join the footmen. They had all packed heavily; at least one of them would be taking up a permanent residence there at Rosehamlet, although they had no idea which of them it would be. 

Was no one to come out and greet them? They all three stood there, outside the carriage, silent, arms locked together for strength. Miranda's nervousness was increasing, but finally it seemed that someone had come to escort them inside the castle. She watched, curious, as the person approached. 

The woman that approached was startlingly beautiful. She stood a full six feet in height, a drastic contrast to the petite size of the girls before her, and her mane of pure white hair fell to her ankles unencumbered. Despite the sweet wind blowing off the mountaintop not a hair stirred on her head; it was as if she carried her own time or equilibrium with her at all times. 

Sophie took in this woman with a growing sense of fear and awe. Not only was she exquisitely attractive, she was wearing the oddest clothing. Assuming they were supposed to arrive in style, she and her sisters were wearing their best dresses. Cassandra had chosen a kimono, but she and Miranda were wearing western style dresses with full skirts. This woman however, was dressed...like a man. Softly clingly black pants outlined coltish legs, and the button-up shirt she wore was of the finest and purest lawn silk. She was a woman of start contrasts. Black and white. 

She stopped and looked at each of them in turn. Her features, arrestingly pale in this part of Japan, indicated she was most probably of Western descent herself. When she spoke, her voice was clear as a bell and commanding. "I am Elise, wife to Ryu, mother to your fiance Ryu, and the Rose Bride." She paused a moment to look disdainfully down at the small Cassandra, half-hiding behind Sophie. 

"You seem afraid, small one." 

Cassandra blushed furiously. "I am, ma'am." 

Elise chuckled; it was a somehow chilling sound. "You should be. Men are cruel; my husband and son are no different by right of their sex. They may take care of all the princesses in the world, but you will not be princesses to them. You will be chattel as I was to my husband. Keske may think he is different, but the code of the Clan Himmemiya and our duties to this world define him. He shall become his father and you shall become me. As I was taken from my family so you shall be taken from yours. As I was forced to endure three trials, so shall all three of you. And I had to wait almost a full century before filling my belly with the sweet comfort of a child, as is the neccesity for those married to the Rose Prince. But I shall discuss the terms of marriage with the chosen one once my son has decided. Until then all three of you are remain here and take full advantage of our hospitality." With that, she turned and snapped her fingers at the porter. "See to them. Emineth shall indicate which suite of rooms they are to use." 

Then...she vanished. Into thin air. 

Sophie flushed. Was the woman still around? Cassandra frowned, sensing her sister's thoughts, and felt outward with her mind. Nothing. 

"She's gone," the younger girl whispered. 

"Good," Sophie murmured. "She gives me the hibi jibee's. Did you see how her hair wasn't moving?" 

Cassandra nodded. "Though it seems like a neat trick when you're horseback riding. It's rumored she was the most powerful sorceress of her age back when she was married." 

Sophie grimiced. "I'd believe it. I'm never going to get that good." 

Shaking her head, Cassandra began helping the porter with their bags. "Yes you will. You just haven't tapped into your power yet. Momma always said it was by birthright that the middle child was born with the most potential. You're just a late bloomer." 

"Sixteen years of late blooming," Sophie grunted. "I'd better make one attractive flower." 

"The tasks set are designed to bring out hidden potential," said a voice from nowhere as a tall, purple-haired man approached them. "And it is potential the Clan Himemiya and the Rose Prince seek, not ability. Ability by its mere nature has a stopping point, but potential goes on and on." He grinned cheerfully at them and tipped his head once before passing them by. 

"Thank you," Sophie murmured, staring at the handsome youth. How kind he seemed! "Wait!" she cried as he began walking away. "Your name?" 

He flashed a daredevil grin over his shoulder and continued walking. "Later, my fair ones. Later you shall know me."   
And vanished. 

Cassandra grumbled to herself. "I hate that damn trick. Doesn't anyone around here just use a flipping door?!" 

Sophie stared after the boy with her fingertips pressed against her lips. If only . . .

The porter escorted them across the arched bridge to the large, grand entrance of the castle Rosehamlet. It had changed much over the centuries, and would continue to change as conviences from the world outside slowly seeped their way in. Even so, there was a quiet, unchanging quality to it, as if time here did not so much flow like a liquid but instead fell like snow, drifting through the corridors and piling up through the ages, adding weight to every second. 

The porter left them at the door, and a young man in a dignified tuxedo with tails greeted them. He had a faint sneer on his face, and he walked with a peculiar gait, as if he were afraid he'd dirty the carpet, or rather, dirty his feet. Miranda looked beyond her first impression through her mind, and was startled to realize he was not a youth at all, but instead wore several hundred years as if they were days. 

He turned sharply at her mind probe, and her sisters and she cowered together. "I felt that from all three of you," he said, but not unkindly. "You'll have to be more careful with your magic here. Not everyone appreciates such an invasion of privacy." 

Miranda looked at her sisters, her eyes wide, as they continued on their journey. He could sense that? But she had barely brushed his mind at all. Surely Cassie and Sophe hadn't been that careless? 

They walked up the grand staircase, and Miranda knew that her eyes stayed as wide as saucers as she took in all that she saw. The old stones of castle were carefully hidden by draped lavender sheets, mingled with cloths of purest white. This had the effect of making the walls look like melting ribbons of wax. It was a very pretty effect, and it lightened the room quite a bit. Miranda touched one of the draperies on her way up the staircase. 

"I'll be putting you in the Heliotrope suite. There is a very large bed there; unfortunately you'll have to share since the castle is so very full of guests, but it is one of our nicest suites, and the view is spectacular." 

Emineth paused outside one room, selected a key from his butler's ring, and handed it to Miranda. The room was already opened, and Emineth swung the door wide, so that Miranda caught a glimpse of it before she entered. 

Purple. Everything, everything was purple. Heliotrope suite, indeed. Was there no other color in the whole castle? 

"You should freshen yourselves up. The porter has left your trunks here, and the Mistress may be calling upon you at any moment." He smiled for a brief second, and it was then that Miranda decided that she liked the butler despite his affected manners and snobbish air. 

"Well," Miranda said as he left. She turned to her sisters, who were looking even more dejected than they had in the carriage. "We might as well make the best of it, shall we?" Poor Cassie looked like she was about to burst into tears. Miranda hugged them both, and they embraced her gladly. They were three against the world at that moment, and the world was winning. 

Cassie and Sophie took the time to snuggle into their elder sister's protective warmth for but a few minutes. A small bell rang somewhere down the corridor and Cassandra jumped at the sound. Reluctantly withdrawing from her sisters, she moved to the window and stared out. "I wonder when we're going to meet the Council," she mused. 

Sophie shook her head and smoothed her skirt as she gracefully glided over to absorb the scenic view. "Never I hope. I wish they would send us home." 

"Not a chance," Cassandra murmured. "And to have that lady as a mother-in-law?" 

"Horrifying," Sophie grinned. "What do you think, Mir? If she smiled would her face crack like Gram's porcelin?"

"It'd probably shatter into pieces and break any mirrors nearby, too," Miranda said, but quietly. She didn't have to run any detection spells to know that they were being watched very closely. 

Miranda sighed and sat on her trunk, feeling more than a little overdressed, but being too proud to change just at the moment. "I wish they'd send us home as well, but right now all we can do is bear it. We were chosen, after all. We don't have any choice." She swung her feet dejectedly, wishing she were younger so she could weep in private. As it was, she had to be the strong one, the onee-san, the one who held their fragile sisterhood together during the trying time. 

Emineth came and knocked on the door, peering inside as he did so, reinforcing the fact that their status as 'guests' was not very much above the status of a servent. "They are ready for you," he said, and led the sisters down the stairway, to a large room off the side of the grand foyer. 

Letting Miranda lead, Sophie and Cassandra followed in order of age. Despite her seventeen years, Sophie was feeling very young as they stepped fully into the throne room. A rainbow of colors met their eyes as they were led directly to a wide velvet runner before the three thrones. As was expected, the three girls dropped to their knees before the empty chairs and leaned down, kissing the white stones specifically set before them. 

Cassie tried not to grimace as she sat back up and the blocks removed. She hated the purifying ritual of kissing the salt stone before speaking to those of a higher caste. It made her feel so degraded, plus she always wanted to lick her lips during the interview. The sheer force of will required NOT to give into temptation was usually staggering. Beside her she could feel the slight quiver of Sophie restraining her laughter. For some odd reason it never bothered the middle sister to lick salt before speaking to a better. Cassie never understood why.

"Thirsty?" 

Abruptly, a glass of water was shoved in front of Cassandra's face, accompanied by a handsom, tanned face behind it. The man was still young in years, as opposed to many of the others. His shining, deep-purple hair was cropped short and curled in gentle waves around his face. 

It was the same man from before....the one who had greeted them. He was dressed in spotless white, with tassles and braids decorating a military-like outfit. His eyes were amused at the obvious discommfort Cassandra was experiencing and a small smirk played around the corners of his mouth, but his offer was sincere. 

"Keske!" 

It had happened so suddenly that no one had noticed as the king and queen took their possitions on the throne. One minute the seats were empty; the next, they were not. Elise the three girls knew. She was looking as sever as always, though her hair was done up in an impossibly beautiful arrangement, all curls and clips. Her garb was more befitting the situation now; a blood-red dress that made her skin seem all the more pale. 

The man next to her was another matter intirely. His skin was dark, a rich chocolate brown, and his hair was even darker. It looked black, but under the lights it seemed to shift tones. First blue, then purple, then green, then a black so deep it hurt the eyes to look at. His hair was long, pulled back, but still had some of the same curl that the young prince had as well. 

And if the three had though Elise looked sever, it was nothing compared to the stoney coldness of Ryu. His eyes were a deep brown, so dark they were almost black. They were intense, able to freeze a man's soul from across the room.....or across the country. He looked so stern and impossing it was hard to imagine the young prince in front of him would even dare to try something as shocking as giving another water in his presense. 

With a snap of the fingers, the water in quesion was pulled from Keske's grasp and flew into Ryu's hand. Not a muscle in the king's face moved, twitched or otherwise showed an emotion as he dropped the glass onto the carpet. It disappeared before it should hit the ground. 

"Do not break protocol." 

"Whatever." Another cocky grin towards the girls and Keske suddenly appeared in his seat again. His mother and father didn't even look at him and he shrugged. Apparently the prince's ideas were more in contension than had been rumored. 

Miranda tried not to stare longingly at the fallen glass of water. The prince reclined on his throne indolently, a marked contrast to his severe parents. Rebellion, she thought to herself, glancing up and catching his eyes, which flashed with an undetectable emotion. It's almost all show. He's acting like a prodigol son not to annoy the population, but to defy his parents . . . 

Miranda had to hand it to him, he had his attitude down pat. She tried not to pucker her lips as the lingering taste of the salt burned her mouth. She and her sisters sat before the thrones now, feet tucked under, hands respectfully on their thighs, a style that was really more suited to Sophe's kimono than her or Cassandra's dresses. Sophe looked the most elegant of them all, but that was not really unusual in itself. Sophe always looked the most elegant. 

The kind addressed them first. 

"Young women, you know why we have brought you here." It wasn't a question. The king's voice was like his hair; rich and full of many tones, all of them dark and changing. Miranda was not one to be frightened by voices or words, but his tone caused a shiver to run down her spine. 

Still, she nodded respectfully to signal understanding. Her sisters did the same. They knew, although they were none too happy about it. 

The king began speaking as if Keske were not there, which caused the rebellious prince to smirk even more. "My ungrateful son has need of a wife, and only the best woman in the land is worthy of him." Miranda also noticed the total lack of bitterness in the king's voice, despite his words. So cold. So flat. "We have brought you here for you to prove yourselves worthy of his hand." 

Prove themselves? Miranda risked a glance at her sisters, curious as to what the king meant by that. 

Cassie also flicked her eyes left to take in her sister's reactions. Miranda looked calm on the outside but it was fairly obvious that she was as disturbed by the proposition as Cassie was. Only Sophe was unruffled by the idea that they would have to show their worth to the icy monarchs before them. 

Elise's face was a mask as she suddenly rose to her feet. "There shall be three tasks," she announced. "Three for each of you, nine tasks to be judged all together. However, before we tell you of the first task you each must undertake I wish you to understand that you -must- comply with these wishes. To act as my son does is not becoming of a lady, nor will it gain you any favors. The final choice will be Keske's, of course. However, do not think to curry favor by appealing to him. He will be there for each task, yet neither he nor his chosen Council will be allowed to aid you in your duties. I hope I have made myself clear enough." 

Her piece said, Elise flicked a finger in the direction of the three sisters. A warm light enveloped each and Cassie was shocked to discover an orb floating about a foot from her chest. It glittered with soft violets and gentle purple tones; somehow it called to her. Tentatively she stretched forth one hand and brushed the delicate dome with her index finger. It shimmered at her touch and the lights within seemed to almost pulse with her own heartbeat. A glance over at Sophe and Miranda showed that both her sisters held orbs in their cupped palms as well. Sophe's matched the pristine lightness of her hair; it shivered with icy pale violet and silvery plum. Miranda's was the darkest; so purple-red it almost seemed as if Elise had plucked out Miranda's still beating heart and handed it to her. 

"Your souls," Ryu said, "are the property of the kingdom until the tests have been fulfilled." Suddenly the orbs blinked out of existence and Cassandra felt an odd sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. That lovely shining thing had been her...soul? 

Sophe's lips tightened once during the procedure, the only indicator that she was at all affected during the act. Their mother had trained them in the way of her craft and in the ways of court. Sophe, out of the three, had been the only one who paid close attention to Clarrisa's stories of how Elise would shock and startle court followers she did not like. And like the woman or not, Sophe was not going to be dazzled by some parlor trick Miranda or Cassandra could have pulled when they were five. Tempted to send a mental sneer out telepathically, Sophe merely clamped down on her inner fire and calmly met the woman's eyes. Was it her imagination or was there a flicker of acknowledgement in that clear gaze? Surely not.   
However, when Sophe's tightly leashed gaze strayed elsewhere, she noted something startling. Keske was staring at her. Not as he had earlier, in a playful, smug manner. This was slightly more thoughtful; but angry as well. Sophe wondered why the prince was angry with her. She'd done nothing but play his parent's game and win. Was that such a crime?

* * *

She sat in a windowseat, overlooking the courtyard of the castle below, wavy crimson hair cascading down her back and resting softly as it ended on the velvet lined seat. 

Bangs hung down her tanned skin, almost hiding her crystal blue eyes behind their ends. Her nose pointed preciously, like a dagger ready slice. 

Her pure red lips only smirked though, as she could only imagine what the girls who had come to vie for the Prince's attention had to go through. She had seen them pile out of their carriage - three scared mice, they were.   
She narrowed her eyes a bit, wanting to see what they were going through, her imagination leaving her thirsty for more, but the King and Queen had set up special barriers against outside intrusion for this task. 

She, and the other council members, would know when it was their time to pay close attention to the 'selection,' as they called it... but for now, the five council members were to remain as before... waiting. Waiting and watching. 

There was one position keeping the council from being completed, The Purple Rose.. and though many a person had come, trying to convince Keske that they would be best for that position of the council, he argued them down, saying that the Purple Rose 'someone who will be seen as they are, before they become so.' 

She sneered at the thoughts, and stood up, long legs shrouded by a crushed velvet skirt, with a slit that went up to her mid-calf. Her shirt was gray-color, shimmering from black to white as she walked out of her chambers on the third story. "I wonder who is up and about now.." 

She again sneered at the thought of the physical limits that the King himself had put onto the council. No delving onto the main floor, as it would disrupt whatever they had planned for the three girls. Again, only when they were called, would they be allowed in the main floor. 

The only exception was, of course, the dining room, as they would have to eat. 

She pulled her door open and stepped into the hallway, feeling the brisk, chilled air about her, and smiling. "Ah yes, the seasons are planning a change.. and soon." 

She turned, and walked on, looking for whomever was about.

* * *

He was sitting in a windowseat, long emerald ropes wrapped around him against the chill, a book perched in his hand. Deep green hair, normally wavy, was tied back tightly against his neck. Startling purple eyes were trained on the text as if trying to memorize it after the first reading. All together, he was an intense man, passionate about what he knew best. 

The castle was a wonderful place to stay, if not a bit drafty, and had a huge library. That in itself was wonderful, but on top of that, they had a very interesting collection of swords. If there was one thing he was interested other than his books, it was his sword fighting. But, as he had often claimed, it was just a hobby. 

Of all the things that bothered him most about being part of the Council, it was the loss of his name. When they had taken their souls and stored them away, they had been given new names to represent their part of the Council. Now he would only be known as Emerald. It was a little unnerving, but he supposed he'd get over it. 

A sound attracted his attention and he glanced up to see the red-haired Crimson walking towards him. Arching an eyebrow, he rested the book next to him on the window seat and nodded his head. 

"Hello." 

Crimson nodded her head in return to the greeting that Emerald presented her, "I knew you'd be here.." she offered, mentally, as she preferred to communicate via thought. She took a glance at his book, and smiled, sitting in a chair that faced his seat. "...gathering more knowledge, again, I see?"

Esmerald just sighed and leaned up against the windowpane. Mind-speach bothered him. Large amounts of magic in general bothered him. He didn't like to rely on such tricks, but everyone here seemed to feel exactly the oposite. What HAD they seen in him as a Council member anyway? 

So as usual, he spoke out loud, his voice echoing in the silent corridors. 

"Of course. It's really the only thing to do here, besides practicing politics. I dislike politics. They only get in the way." He glanced over at the red-haired woman and grinned. "But you seem very good at it. Really, you should give me lessons." With a chuckle, he continued. "I'm hopelessly lost amidst all this intruge. Perhaps that's why they took me on. I may not be Innocence, but I'm not exactly all that into things, am I?" 

Crimson smiled at the scholar before her. Her mood wasn't one to play around, so she simply spoke, her words echoing within the corridors as well. "To be honest, I'm as lost as you are, at the moment. Any information regard the next few days' events are limited to just 'finding a suitable bride for the prince.' She said the last part with a sigh. Then turned her eyes sharply to her side as she found a servant listening in on their conversation. 

Narrowing her eyes, she mindspoke to the servant, "I'd thank you to keep silent." She silently pondered a punishment for the girl for listening in, but quickly decided against it. 

Returning to the conversation at hand, she crossed her legs and got herself comfortable in the seat. "As for teaching you to understand politics..." she thought of the right word to say, ".. don't. Don't try to understand them, do what you do best. We may be the political of the bunch, but, dear Emerald, you are the most knowledgable about facts we may be lacking in."

* * *

Elise took in the trio of girls before her with cool, calculating eyes. "Now then...since that little deed has been performed you have the remainder of the day to enjoy our hospitality though you are expected to make an appearence at dinner. We will begin the trials on the morrow. That should give you sufficient time to prepare yourselves. You are dismissed." 

Stiffly the sisters rose and curtsied politely before turning as was custom and drinking the blood-red wine offered. Salt before, wine after. Of the three of them only Sophe knew what to expect next. Their mother's lessons had not gone wasted on this girl. Gatherine their skirts, they prepared to leave, only to stop at the door as Keske sauntered past them and sketched a jaunty bow goodbye. Again, not protocal at all. Sophe, to her horror, found it extremely difficult to not glare at the young prince as she passed. The NERVE of him, winking as they passed! 

Upon reaching their room, Sophe and Cassandra rushed to rid themselves of their cumbersome garments. Miranda moved with less haste; she seemed less eager to get out of the room and explore the grounds. 

"I can't wait to get to the stables," Sophe confided to Cassandra as she donned a pair of crisp blue jeans and a silver button-up shirt. Somehow even such simple garb was elegant on the young beauty, Cassandra mused to herself as she watched her sister. Sophe gave everything she did an air of grace and elegance that would be almost obscene were it not for the lively heart and spirit behind her flashing eyes. But robbed of her will...she would be a doll. Cassie frowned and shook her head. It was said that the Rose Princess would have to endure occasionally being a doll of sorts for the Prince. She would have to be strong enough to hold his power within her as a sort of sheath to his strength. THe thought was sobering. 

"And you, Cassie? Where are you going today?" 

Cassie jumped at her sister's gentle touch. "I thought I would make a visit to the maze. It calls me." 

Sophe smiled warmly. "You and mysterious puzzles. Think you can solve it in time?" 

Cassie laughed gently. "I'll try. What about you, Mir? What are your plans for the afternoon?" 

Miranda shook her head. "I don't know yet. We'll see." 

The younger two girls nodded and practically flew out the door. "Okay! See you at dinner, Mir!" Sophe paused but a moment in the doorway and turned to face her elder sister with a small apologetic smile. "If you feel like joining me, I'll be in the East pasture." 

Miranda nodded and Sophe was gone. 

*** 

The stables were large and extremely well kept, to Sophe's delight. Most in their family and small village thought it odd that such an elegant girl would find most of her pleasure in the company of horses and wild creatures, but it was indeed a fact. The creatures didn't care that she was the least powerful sorceress in a family with a long line of great witches. The horses didn't understand that beside her excellent manners and icy control she was ultimately a failure where her family was concerned. All they knew was that she had a gentle spirit and kind hands. She was without Cassandra's fire or Miranda's sheer power, but she was strong on her own without their gifts. She was an island unto herself. 

Looking around, she chose a very pretty horse with a caramel colored mane and soft grey eyes. "You are probably nothing like my mare, Firelight," she told the mare. "Firelight has spirit. But you'll do for a good ride, I'm sure." 

"That one has more spirit than one would think," came a cool voice from the shadows. Sophe jumped as another horsewoman came into view wearing black slacks and a plain white shirt. She was trim and tall; not so large as the Queen, but very statuesque nontheless, with the most amazing colored hair Sophe had ever seen. The tangerine and gold tresses were currently wound into an elaborate crown around her forehead and head, yet somehow the girl knew when the locks were freed they would trail the ground. Overall she was the most beautiful woman Sophe had ever seen, her features were so even and perfectly formed as to make even Sophe appear plain beside the woman. 

"I am Coral," she replied to Sophe's unspoken wonderings. "I am of the chosen Council. And you are to marry Keske, ne?" 

Sophe cleared her throat. "I am one of the sisters, yes." 

"That's not what she said," chortled a voice from the stable doors. Both of the women turned to see a brilliant young man with hair of the purest yellow-gold saunter in leading a fearsome looking stallion with flashing black eyes. "She said you were going to be the chosen bride, am I correct?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Nightfall appears to agree." Leading the horse into the stable he snapped his fingers and from the thin air a pair of stableboys appeared and took the reins from him to lead the horse away and groom it. The young man strutted forward and thrust his hand toward Sophe. "I am Gold." 

Sophe took his hand strongly, aware that this had to be some kind of test. There could be no gingerness here. She had to be as forthright as these two to ever gain their respect. There should be no dallying now. "And I am Sophe." 

"Well, Sophe," murmured Coral as she clucked her tongue at her own horse and led the creature forward. "Perhaps we may discuss your plans for the castle as we ride." 

Sophe frowned slightly. "What makes you two think I'm going to be the chosen bride? I haven't any strength or powers. I'm the weakest sister. If he chose me it would be a--" 

"Miracle," Coral cut in. "Do not fret, young one. Miracles -do- exist." 

"She should know," laughed Gold. "She's in charge of them. Not a warrior like me." A sword mysteriously materialized in his hand. He swished it twice through the air as if testing it and then folded it into his hands like a stunt toy. Sophe blinked once at this demonstration. They might be parlor tricks, but he was very good at these simple illusions. If he were that good that didn't bode well for either herself or her sisters. It would make the tasks very difficult indeed. 

Coral shook her head in disgust and led Sophe out of the stable

* * *

Miranda watched her sisters leave, her heart crying for them although she dared not show it outside of her calm face. Dear Sophe, so pure, trying not to let her fears show, and brave Cassie, determined to put on a cheerful front despite their situation. 

Well, she was alone now, for what it was worth. The ever-present spying spells could be temporarily neutralized without attracting too much attention if she was careful. 

Miranda chanted the spell for a neutral bubble, then fell onto her bed, and wept bitterly. 

After she had her cry, she felt a lot better. Humans, whether they were sourceresses or not, all needed to have a good cry once in a while. Miranda found a basin, filled it with water from the anachronistic plumbing (she was vaguely aware that for those outside of the realm of Rosehamlet, such things would not exist for two hundred years, but staying within the actual timeline had never bothered the Himemiya), and washed her face. 

Someone had finished putting away their clothing while they greeted the king and queen. Miranda appreciated that. Unpacking was a task she'd never really enjoyed. So she went to one of the wardrobes that contained her clothes, and picked out a simple long dress. 

Then she left their room, in search of . . . what? Where could she go? They didn't have free reign of the castle; there were warding spells on many of the rooms, so that Miranda knew she wasn't to go into them. She encountered a large set of double doors, and read the writing on the plaque next to the door. It said "Library" in six different languages. 

Well, this would have to do. 

She opened the door cautiously, and nearly gasped. The library took up a full two stories, and a central staircase in the middle let to shelves all along the edges of the second floor. The bottom floor was full of tables and workbenches, all of which appeared to be empty. Miranda carefully closed the door, then started to go up the stairs to explore, when she heard voices. 

Who could that be? 

* * *

Crimson watched her companion for the moment, then cocked her head at the sound of a door opening, before looking back to Emerald. "We have company." she mindspoke to him, more for keeping their conversation private than anything else, ".. It seems you'll be able to learn about the current politics yourself, in a moment." 

She sat back in the chair, watching the man by the window. As the poor girl downstairs walked, she would soon encounter the monkeymouse that would bring her up to meet them. 

After all, the royals never said anything about the trialed girls coming to them.

Emerald tilted his head to the side and shut his mouth firmly. He hated all this sneaking around, all the spying. Though a quick, silent, mental sweep told him the presense downstairs was anything but secrative. Well, that was a relief. At least the brides-to-be didn't seem to be enjoying all this political mumbo jumbo. It gave him a vauge feeling of hope, if that could be had here. 

But if there was another thing Emerald hated, it was waiting. Impatient to the end, he stood and walked over to the railing that framed the upper story of the library and looked down to the main floor. Those damn mouse-things . . . and Crimson expected it to get the girl up here. He didn't trust them either. So instead of waiting, he called down to the girl. 

"Well, are you just going to stand down there or are you going to come up and meet us?" 

The monkey-mouse turned around to blow Emerald a raspberry. Mirand had to smother a giggle. They were so cute! The monkey mouse tugged on her skirt some more, and started climbing the staircase, lifting her skirt to do so. The monkey-mouse decided to hitch a ride, and clambored up to her shoulder as she walked up the stairs. 

At the top, Miranda found the two people and bowed respectfully, then curtsied as well, just to be safe. She didn't have Sophe's innate grace, but she wasn't a clutz either, and so both of them came off decent. 

"Greetings," she said. 

"Pii," the monkey-mouse said. 

* * *

Cassandra approached the entrance of the maze with something bordering on reverence. It looked normal from the outset, but there was something hanging about it....something that indicated the turns might not always be the same from one moment to the next.....something that hinted of magic and mystery. It was a challange, this maze, and very few had ever found the way to the center. 

But before the young girl's slipped could cross over into the maze, a soft humming distracted her and caused her to look up. Perched atop the high, very high, bushes was a woman with brilliant blue hair that was sweat up onto her hair and held precariously in place by a few hair clips. She was petite, though not weak, and there was a sparkle in her blue eyes that hinted of a child-like personality. When she finally got Cassandra's attention, she smiled and lept lightly down to the ground. 

There was something about the way she moved, the way her bare foot touched the grass and her hair dropped around her shoulders, that was artistic, as if planned, though completely spontanious at the same time. Everything seemed planned, yet obviously was not. A quick smile to the girl, then she fairly danced around her in a circle, humming some strange tune. 

"You are one of the choosen, I see. You think the maze is enticing, do you? But perhaps you shouldn't be quite so much in a hurry to embrace it. There's more to this place than your senses can preceive." The woman stopped her dance in front of Cassandra and leaned in towards her. "I am Sapphire, you are Cassandra. Hello." 

Cassandra tilted her head and stared levely at the girl before her, trying to mimic Sophe's best discerning gaze. She had a feeling it didn't matter one whit to the laughing creature so she shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, I'm Cassandra. Is your name really Sapphire or did you have to drop it for the title like everyone else?" Cassie remembered the rumors that each of the chosen Council had volunterely given up their names and lives in order to weild the power Keske would grant them. It was sobering, imaging people who had no qualms giving up whatever life they had led before in order to live completely new existences cut off from the world they'd known. 

Sapphire giggled and did a sort of pirroet, then stopped and faced Cassandra, her eyes serious. 

"I am Sapphire. That is all you need to know." But then she was laughing again. A lute appeared in her hands and she strummed it gently, the music itself as magic as the instrument that provived it. "Now, Cassandra, what shall we talk about? I will ask any question truthfully unless it's a question that cannot be asked, then I will not answer it at all. So, continue." 

Cassandra opened her mouth, then closed it again. Opened it. Closed it. What was she supposed to ask this creature of light and music? And what did she mean by a question that can't be asked; if it were asked, then didn't she...? Cassie groaned inwardly and shook her head. Something told her that Sapphire was one of those in the North Country who could trace their liniage before the Himmemiya Clan. A sobering thought. She seemed more elf than human; more fey than real. But despite all that she appeared relatively harmless, a blessing, Cassie was certain. 

"Okay," Cassie drawled. "If you know so much . . . what's the first test going to be tomorrow?" 

* * *

Sophe enjoyed her ride with Coral greatly. The woman was as intelligent as she was beautiful; their discussions ranged from religion to pet peeves. It was strange that such a warm woman gave off such a cold attitude at first. It was as if she'd purposely put on a show for Gold, and did not feel comfortable letting down her guard until they were out in the wide expanse of countryside. 

Finally Sophe felt enough at ease with the enigmatic woman to broach the topic that interested her the most. Keske and the Himmemiya Clan. "Is he really planning on taking a bride? Why just not choose one for himself?" 

Coral pursed her mouth at Sophe's question and remained quiet for a time. These sisters had the habit of asking all the wrong questions, they did. It would make life....difficult on them if they didn't learn the rules, and quickly. 

"Even Keske, the rebel that he is, cannot fight everything. There are some points where his parents will put their feet down, so to speak. But I can assure you, Keske will not choose someone whom he dislikes." The woman spared a glance towards the delicate Sophe and gave her a strange smile. "He also will not choose someone who will be walked upon." 

Sophe nearly sighed with relief at her reply. "Oh good, then my chances just got slim," she confided. "For a few minutes he was outright glaring at me today. In the throne room, after his parents took our souls." Sophe shuddered at the memory. 

"So that's that." She relaxed and gave the horse its head. "But what about you? How were you chosen to be on this Council? Are all the rumors true?" Under normal circumstances Sophe would have been far too polite to ever utter such questions, but something in Coral's expression, or perhaps the easy way she handled her mare, made the young woman feel more at ease than she had in many years. Since puberty, to be exact; the time before men and boys of all ages, sizes, and otherwise began staring her down. It had gotten to the point where she didn't even feel comfortable in her own home anymore- only with her sisters and this woman was she able to fully relax. 

* * *

Crimson relaxed her the chair, turning it some to face Emerald and the girl who was just now arriving upon the second floor. Wether by means of magic, or through physical expenditure, it was uncertain, and she preferred it that way. 

"You're one of the chosen, aren't you?" she stated, looking this girl over. 'Hm... a medieval style dress, how fitting for one who wants to try and fit in with we here at the castle..' she thought to herself, then she smiled. "Crimson." she said simply, her elbow on the armrest of the chair so that her hand was in a lax position facing her. She then turned it, palm upward now, toward Emerald, "Emerald." 

She took a sip of wine from a glass that wasn't there before and continued, "Though you are a candidate for Keske's hand, you don't know much about him, do you?"

Emerald scowled at the monkey-mouse and stepped back from the balcony as their guest began her climb. Why the green-haired man hated the little creatures so much was a mystery to almost everyone, but it had been rumored that one of the little ones had embarrased him in some way early on. 

So he mostly ignored the things and he was doing so as he leaned up against the wall, arms folded over his chest. He stayed quiet for the time being, letting Crimson handle the young bride-hopeful. Well, maybe hopeful wasn't the best word for it. But for now, he would remain silent and watch. It was what he did best, after all. 

Miranda felt silly just standing there, so she took the seat opposite of Crimson, and tucked her feet neatly under the chair. She sat ramrod straight, unable to relax around the two Council members. 

Crimson quirked a brow at this girl's timidness. Then sat back and relaxed some, gesturing with a hand, "Do you care for a drink? It is said that the best wine in the country is stored within the castle." she looked at the timid one through half-lidded eyes, "Would you like a taste and see for yourself, Miranda?"

Emerald tried to hide a smile behind a cough as Miranda's obvious discomfort. Keske's bride had to work with the Council closely so they who were most comfortable around the castle obviously stood a better chance. Still, he supposed it wouldn't do to completely frighten the poor girl. She HAD been through alot. 

* * *

Coral hid her smile well at Sophe's matter-of-fact approach to her chances. In truth, the girl had more of a chance than the other two sister's put together, but the coral-haired woman wasn't about to point that out. It would be better for the girls to get through this on their own. 

"Rumors you say? I guess that depends on which rumors you mean. There are so many of them that I have long since given up trying to keep them in place. What have YOU heard, young one?"

* * *

"You CAN relax, Miranda. We're not going to bite you. At least, I won't. I can't make that guarantee for the rest." 

Leaning back in his chair, Emerald flipped open the book that was suddenly in his hands once more and glanced at it. It was true; even he had powers, though he rarely used them as flashily as the rest. It was a convience thing for him. If he needed something that was in the next room and was too busy to go get it, he certainly wasn't going to waste time to get up. 

"He's right." said the coy woman, Crimson. "We may be strange, to you at least, but we're not cannibals." she lifted her glass in a silent toast, "Welcome to Rosehamlet. Any curiosities?" 

Mirand blinked when she saw the book appear in Emerald's hand. He had done a high-level summoning spell without so much as twitching -- quite a feat. Miranda was capable of such a spell herself, of course, but she was so used to Cassie being the only other high level magician around.

To Crimson, she shook her head. "Thank you, but no. I don't drink alchohol before dinner. But I shall be sure to try some of the wine then." 

Unsure as to what the protocols would be in this situation, she decided to go ahead and be a little nosy. "May I ask . . . you gave up your lives before this to become members of his Majesty's council, correct? What would be so important that you would do that? Forgive me if I speak out of place, of course." 

The air around Crimson seemed to quickly go from warm and languid to cold and strict as what could be seen of her eyes held a stern expression, momentarily looking faraway, as if into the past. Then she looked back at Miranda again and smiled, "You are forgiven. There are some things that lie beyond the boundaries of allowance, I'm afraid." 

Curious, this girl was, and Crimson was afraid that it'd be this girl's downfall.

Emerald rolled his eyes at Crimson's cold attitude and flipped a page in his book, then closed it with a snap once the silence had grown too severe. He was an up-front man, unlike most of the others(though Coral was another matter entirely) and though he wouldn't (couldn't) go into depth about his past, he -was- allowed to explain himself. 

"But some of us don't feel that way. Frankly, I don't know what everyone else's motives were, but I was promised an eternity of knowledge at my fingertips and I damn well intend on collecting that promise. I'm sorry, but I can't go into my past, but let's just say a man in my possition wouldn't give up what was being offered." 

Miranda nodded. On her shoulder, the monkey-mouse Pipi extracted a cute green robe from goodness knows where and put on a pair of tiny glasses, so that he looked just like Emerald. Miranda absently rubbed a finger on her new friend's head. 

"I can see why that would interest you," Miranda said politely. "That would be a powerful incentive for any scholar." An eternity of knowledge? For a scholar, yes, but to give up everything . . . Miranda wondered if she'd be able to do that, no matter what she was promised. She loved Cassandra and Sophe too much and they need her so desperately at the moment . . . it would be unfair to leave them. 

But why was she even thinking of this? There was only one Council position left, and the girls had been brought here as potential brides for Keske, not for the Council positions. Or . . . 

Miranda suddenly realized that Emerald had green hair and Crimson had deep red hair. The colors might have been mere magic, but their skintones matched them too flawlessly -- if they were spells, they were good ones. Absently, she touched her own deep purple hair, which she had pulled into a ponytail, so that only wisps of bangs framed her dark face. 

Purple is open . . . eh? Sophe had hair of pale lavender. Cassandra had hair of burgundy wine. They were both shades of purple, but hers was the only true color . . . 

Miranda shook these idle musings from her mind, and gestured to Emerald's book. "What book did you select?" she inquired politely. She could have just used an identity spell on the book, but it was much better to get the reason behind the selection as well as the selection itself, and Emerald would not take kindly to a mind probe. 

Crimson stood abruptly, then smiled at the two, and bowed, the glass in her had vanishing into thin air. "If you two'll excuse me..." she turned, and strode quickly out of the library, thoughts in a whirl of sadness and coldness. She glanced at one of the servants and motioned him to her, "When is your next break?" 

The servant boy blushed so that a light pink blushed over his cheek. "Ahh.. in the next hour, miss." 

"Meet me in my quarters then." She waited for the boy to nod before she made her way back to her room and relaxed on her bed, looking up at the thick red velvet curtain canopy. 

* * *

At Cassandra's question, Sapphire danced and was suddenly on top of the bushes lining the maze, lute still in hand. Her loose, feathery robes whispered around her, making her look even more like a blue faery than any real human being. 

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it? Have you ever seen the sky so blue or the clouds so white? Of course, it's always like this here, except when it needs to rain. This is a time outside of time, a place outside of places." 

It was Sapphire's way of avoiding the question; changing topics. Cassandra had asked one of the forbidden questions and the blue-haired woman wouldn't even acknowledge it. 

Cassie frowned and was about to try to bring the spritely girl back on topic when a sudden sharp pain made her cry out and clutch her forehad. "SOPHE!" she cried, trying to direct all her energy into this one scream, "WATCH OUT!" 

All around the compound and castle faces turned and heads lifted at the telepathic and audible scream. 

* * *

Somewhere in the castle, burried amongst the maze of rooms and the tangle of hallways, hidden behind layers of illusion that would take only the utmost master to penetrate, the dark-skinned Keske rested his forhead against a window and sighed. He was tired of this game, tired of his parents....tired of living up to his expectations. He didn't want to do this. Didn't want to run the council. Didn't want to choose a bride. Why couldn't he just live his life the way he wanted? 

A scream....a cry..... 

The prince lifted his head and rested a hand against the window that could not be seen from the other side. Three new princesses, but would they all survive? He had to make sure they did, didn't he? After all, he was the prince to protect them all. 

It was a wearying thought. 

A prince. 

A princess. 

Eternity. 

***End Act I Log***


	2. Intrigue

From Bud to Bloom

An original RPG log based in the Utena Universe  
Brought to you by Rose of the Noble Castle

Rose of the Noble Castle is: Katie, Cat Who, Music-chan, Jenn, Kevin, Diana, Jessie, and Haruka

Act II log by Cat Who

Our chance encounter, outside of time, was an active necessity  
Going beyond a lonely lifetime, I shall free my heartbeat to the wind  
Now we revive the memory of the rainbow days of yesteryear  
Where we only chased our wishes wherever in the fields   
--Two Mix, Beat of Destiny

* * *

* * *

"Rumors you say? I guess that depends on which rumors you mean. There are so many of them that I have long since given up trying to keep them in place. What have YOU heard, young one?" 

Sophe mused on how to answer without upsetting the beautiful woman beside her. She had just opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the mare beneath her reared and gave a sudden scream as if possessed. Sophe, normally very good with all animals, especially horses, let out a short shriek herself, and dropped down over the reigns, trying to calm the beast. But Dewdrop was having none of it; she took off for the nearby woods with Sophe clinging tightly to the back of the charging beast. "Stop! Please, please stop!" 

Sophe tried to keep her voice calm, but was failing miserably. Carefully, she leaned forward, still clinging to the galloping steed as Orange chased after her through the brush and over streams. Her fingers tightened in Dewdrop's crisp mane. It could have been moments or centuries later that the sudden burst of inspiration and power hit her. 

"Heed me," Sophe whispered in the terrified horse's ear. "And slow." She pressed forward with her mind; the smallest of mental tricks really, and told Dewdrop that she REALLY wanted to slow down. She fed the rioting horse images of a warm stall and soft, sure strokes of the curry brush. The images grew into thick, creamy meal and sugar cubes, if only Dewdrop would slow and stop. 

The horse, tensed under her, and slowly began easing to a stop. It took a few minutes, but soon her frantic gallop had slowed to a trot, and finally a full stop. Coral pulled up beside Sophe just as Cassie's mental shout broke through the clearing with all the power of a thunderclap. Sophe turned and leapt at Coral, knocking both she and the woman off their horses as a large bolt of green lightening blazed from the sky and incenerated their mounts. Both steeds vaporized without a whinny. The pair of women lay gasping on the ground, mere inches away from their certain death. 

Coral gained her feet quickly; she dragged the young bride to a standing position as she scanned the area for a possible enemy. "Your horse did not bolt by normal means," she whispered harshly, bits of grass and leaves caught in her loosened mane of hair. "It was spooked by unusual magic. But apparently the perpitrator has chosen to flee rather then face us."   
She paused a moment, then her bright anger dimmed to a slow smile. "That was a wonderful use of power for one who claims to have none," she complimented. "Even Elise has been at the mercy of a bolting horse." She squeezed Sophe's arm lightly and the pair began walking unsteadily back toward the castle. Sophe could feel them coming, the members of the Council and the servants of the Himmemiya clan. What a mess she looked! 

In the dim forest, cloaked by a high-powered illusion spell and VERY far away from the youthful prying eyes of the Council and Keske, two ice-cold figures watched. 

The first was taller than the second, and obviously masculine. "She did better than you expected." 

The second snorted in a very unlady-like manner. "That she did. But we shall see how the other two hold up. One will fall and fail. It is written." 

"So I see." 

"So it shall be." 

Silently... they vanished. 

* * *

Sapphire sighed and rubbed her ears, now on the ground once again next to Cassandra. She looked like she had a headache, which wasn't far from the truth. For the moment, her playfullness was gone. 

"I know you care for you sister, Cassandra, but next time, couldn't you not yell so loudly? Some of us are rather sensative to such mental manipulations." She practically danced next to the girl and glanced up at her; Sapphire was perhaps the shortest one here, standing well below anyone else's height. "Your sister is fine. In fact, I think she did great. Now, shall we return to the castle? The maze can be explored some other day." 

* * *

Only seconds after Crimson left did the mental screem echo through the castle. Emerald winced and pressed his hands against his ears, as if that would help. Of course, he knew better but there were some habits that were hard to break. 

Miranda had leapt out of her seat as the telepathic scream resounded throughout the area. 

"Your sister, I presume?" Emerald said drily. 

"Cassandra! Sophe!" she cried, running over to the edge of the library to look out the window facing the locus of the scream. But she saw nothing out of the ordinary. 

Then they all felt the violent lash of magic, and Miranda saw the green lightning bolt flash from above. 

"My gods," Miranda said, gripping the windowsill. "Someone is trying to kill Sophe." Without thinking, she ran over and grabbed Emerald's arm, and practically started dragging him out of the library. "Come along, we have to find her!" 

"OW! Hey! Watch what you're doing!?" The green-haired man hadn't been expecting one of the brides to be this forceful and for a moment, he was so taken by surprise that Miranda easily lead him out of the room. The pair was out in the hallway before Emerald managed to compose himself enough to pull his arm away and smooth out his robes. Now it was HIS turn to grab the girl's arm and hold her in place.  
  
"Look, she's fine. If you three are supposedly as good as magic as you're suppose to be, you'd realize that no human lifeforce was disrupted." He paused, then started walking the oposite way down the hall. "But we can go check it out. Still, you were going the wrong way. The exit is this way."  
  
Cool and collected once more, Emerald guestured to Miranda and walked for a large marble staircase that just seemed to appear.  
  
Miranda followed Emerald, calming down from her initial panic. Of course he was right, Sophe and Cassandra were both safe, but that was one burst of powerful magic.  
  
Emerald moved swiftly across the lawns, and Miranda had to step quickly, almost jogging, to keep up. Others were converging on the scene of the accident, including Queen Elise and her entourage. They all arrived about at the same time.  
  
Sophe was being held up by Coral. Miranda left Emerald's side to take her sister's arm. Sophe looked as cool and perfect as always, but she was giving off a shaky mental picture.  
  
"I'm all right," she assured everyone. Just then Cassandra burst through the growing crowd, having run the entire breadth of the estate in a matter of minutes. She huffed to a stop next to her sisters.  
  
Sophe flushed as everyone rode up and glanced once at Coral as the woman stood serenely beside her. Elise cantered up and took in the scene with a focused gaze. "You aren't injured." It was a statement, not a question. Both the girls shook their heads and Elise glanced over at the youngest of the sisters appraisingly. "That was well done for such a young student."  
  
Cassie licked her lips and tried not to glare at the queen. Now was not the time to be discussing her powers as one would horseflesh. "Sophe," she cried, throwing herself into the middle child's arms, "are you okay?"  
  
Calmly embracing first her younger, then older, sisters, Sophe told the tale as simply as possible. Ryu's lips tightened once at the mention of green lightening, but that was all. Elise, however, was not so composed. She actually went so fare as to narrow her eyes and sneer in the direction of the forest. "I wouldn't be surprised," she said, "if there were assasins after the three of you. After all, if Keske should be wed and bear a child . . ."  
  
Ryu signaled for silence and all grew still. "All members of the Council and the three Brides are to remain within the confines of the palace proper until the perpitrator has been found." His tone was final. Both Sophe and Cassandra sagged at his order; Cassie had yet to see the maze, and Sophe desperately wanted to be let loose from the gilded cage that was the palace. She needed the sunlight and dappled shadows as much as the air she took in or the water she drank. Such a penalty for her safety seemed too much to bear. However she recognized the neccesity for what it was; it was protection. But why the Council also?  
  
As if hearing her thoughts (who knew, he might have) Ryu answered that last musing almost coldly. "Both horses were vaporized, Sophe. Coral was also shot at. Or did you forget in your worry for your freedom?"  
  
Personally affronted by his harsh words, Sophe drew into herself and stood taller. She kept her face a mask of carefully schooled calm, but let her eyes flash momentarily. "I had not forgotten, my king," she replied, "but it never occured to me that Coral would need protection as well. She is much more powerful than I and has been taking care of herself since childhood."  
  
Sophe felt Coral stiffen beside her and look strangely at her, but did not move to meet the girl's gaze. It didn't occur till much later to wonder how she knew such a fact about the cool beauty at her side. They had spoken only of Sophe in their ride and Coral had been very cautious about letting things slip.  
  
* * *  
  
Cool, cerulean eyes opened suddenly in the throes of pleasure. She smiled up at the servant-man above her, while scowling in her mind. Now their restricted areas included outside the walls as well, not just the main floor.  
  
A sigh parted her lips as she kissed the man, her eyes closing, as if nothing had happened. Her window curtains, a soft red color, fluttered ever-so-slightly, parting to show those, who were paying attention, the scene below, where the members had gathered.  
  
I'll comfort the girls when they're more relaxed, she thought to herself. Surely the others must be doing their best to accomplish the same goals . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Miranda escorted her sister back to their room inside the castle, shaken as were the members of the Council by the nearly fatal attack. Cassie had on her 'brave' look again, but Miranda knew her sister well enough to understand that she was actually scared witless.  
  
How had Cassie known of the impending attack? Her mental shout had been enough to be heard even outside of the lands of Rosehamlet, that was for sure. One of the rules of the clans who knew magic was hard and fast -- never let the secret out. If rumour got out that witches and sourcerers ruled the timeless land, the results would be disastrous.  
  
Sophe followed at a close distance behind them, escorted by several people. Coral refused any aid at all, and her cold looks warned the others away.  
  
"Ne, Cassandra, we need to talk," Miranda whispered to her baby sister as they entered the palace. "You too, Sophe," she said. The beauty looked back at her with pained eyes. Someone had tried to kill her today . . . and no one really knew why, despite what the King and Queen had said.  
  
"Let's find someplace quiet."  
  
The three sisters walked to an empty drawing room with comfortable chairs, and Miranda began to mother her younger sisters, finding a licquor cabinet and pouring Sophe a much needed shot of brandy. She took it gratefully.  
  
Assuming Big Sister mode again, Miranda sat down on a plump settee.  
  
"All right, Cassandra, Sophe." She took a deep breath, and permitted herself a small cussword for the sake of emphasis. "What in all the seven Hells just happened?"  
  
Sophe turned her face away and shook her head. "We were just riding our horses and . . . I don't know. Coral and I were riding in the forest when my mare was spooked by something. She went mad with fright and I soon lost control. I tried everything I had been taught to in order to calm her, but nothing worked until I tried some persuasion magic." She flushed at Cassie's surprised look. Persuasion magic is very difficult practised on humans, who have the ability to change their minds; even more so on animals. Even an animal with a human-type mind like a mammal is rather difficult. It was odd that Sophe would show such strength right then. Odd, but fortuitous.  
  
Sophe cleared her throat and continued on. "Coral followed as best she could. The mare finally stopped and as Coral approached me something -- I don't know what -- told me that she was in danger. I leapt at her just as Cassandra's shout reached us. The horses were vaporized by some kind of green lightening, and then you all showed up."  
  
Cassie closed her mouth and settled beside Sophe. She lay her head on her sister's shoulder and sighed. "I was in the maze with Sapphire. She was being particularly . . . well . . . I mean . . . she told me she'd answer my questions, but then she didn't. And we were just talking when I just knew you were in trouble. I didn't expect you to hear me, really. No one was more surprised than I that I projected so far and well." She blushed.  
  
"I hope we don't get in trouble."  
  
"I don't think we will," Miranda said, thoughtfully. "There are people out to harm us, not the other way around. I think . . . I think that the queen was more angry at herself for not thinking we'd be in danger." Startled by that sudden insight, Miranda paused. The queen was a very proud, very powerful woman, and this sort of oversite on her part would probably irk her to her deepest nerve. Married off like a piece of chattel (Miranda did not dwell on the fact that the same thing would happen to one of them, too), she had little left but her outward pride.  
  
"And the Council has been confined as well. Whatever they are planning, they need us all safe."  
  
And just what were they planning? What would be so powerful as to lure at least five people into giving up their lives?  
  
Cassie frowned. "I don't know. Elise creeps me out. There's just something . . . about her."  
  
Sophe had no comment about the queen; what disturbed her was the obvious lack of knowledge they had about one of their future spouse...Keske. "You don't think Keske would try to, well . . . you know, in order to be rid of his obligation to us? Do you?"  
  
Miranda started to bite her cuticles nervously before she caught herself. "I don't know. If we're all dead, though . . . would he even be free to choose his own bride? If he is . . . and he's already in love with someone . . ."  
  
Miranda remembered the flash that had been in his eyes that morning when he glanced at her. No, even though she had no powers of premonition, she had a pretty good feeling that he wasn't interested in her. Just as well. She was all but on the shelf anyway, and she'd never relished the idea of childbirth, which was the whole point of marrying the prince off anyway.  
  
Miranda collected herself and sat up a bit straighter. She'd just do her best to keep her sisters safe, prince or no prince. "No matter what, we all have to be careful. Someone is obviously out to kill both us and the Council. We need to stick together."  
  
A knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Come in," Miranda said, wondering who it was.   
  
Crimson smiled and pushed the door open, her eyes glancing over all three of the girls at once. 'So these are the mice.' she thought to herself as she stepped into the room, her red chinese-style dress hugging her body. "Are you girls allright? I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in the fields after the attack. I was preoccupied somewhere else at the time." Her eyes skimmed the trio, and smiled a little bit more, "I believe I've already met Miranda, but you other two are... less familiar to me?" She looked at the two girls whom she had yet to meet. "Sophe and Cassandra, correct? I'm Crimson."  
  
Sophe looked at Crimson for a long moment, the antagonism springing to life as naturally as a flower blooms. There was something in this woman that grated on her. Certainly they would probably need another allie, but this woman... oooh, she bothered Sophe on a level purely instincitive.  
  
Cassie merely nodded. She thought Crimson was rather pretty, if a bit stuck up and arrogant. "Yes. Pleased to meet you."  
  
Crimson smiled at Cassie, "As it is to meet you." She curtsied a bit, then stood again. "I take it you've all recovered well from the attack?" She stood slightly in front of the still-open door, hands clasped in front of her, "For, if you were, I was hoping to invite you to the dressmakers." a light, almost sincere, smile crossed her face, "It's a place where I can take my mind off of bothers, and obtain a lovely dress while I'm at it."  
  
"But of course, if you're going there, you'll have to invite everyone as well."  
  
The light, airy voice came out of nowhere but as Sapphire's spirit-like form slipped in THROUGH a wall, it was obvious where it was coming from. Doors? Who needed doors? The blue-haired woman laughed, a bell-like sound even in the small room, and did a twirl. "Hello Sophe and Miranda. I don't believe we've met. I am Sapphire. I had another name once but I became bored of it so I threw it off like yesterday's cloths. Of course, some of us cling more tightly to them than others."  
  
The Fey glanced at Crimson, her blue, gem-like eyes glimmering with hidden meaning.  
  
"But yes, let's DO go to the dress makers. I AM in need of some fun!" Still laughing, she hooked her arm through Sophe's and led the girl from the room. She was all sunshine and laughter. It was almost like being outside when she was around.  
  
* * *  
  
In another room, somewhere in the castle, Gold was balancing a sword on his finger as Emerald sat a short distance away, of course reading a book. The boy (he indeed seemed a boy, though he was much older than he looked) sighed with bordom and flipped the blade in the air and once again balanced it.  
  
"Emerald, you are one of the most boring ones here."  
  
"Mmmmm."  
  
"Don't you do anything but read?"  
  
"Nnnnn."  
  
"You're not even going to tell me about what happened, are you?"  
  
Emerald just shrugged.  
  
With an annoyed grunt, Gold threw the short sword directly through Emerald's book so that the point was just bare inches away from the man's nose. With narrowed eyes, Emerald glanced over the edge at the boy.  
  
"Do you have nothing BETTER to do than hassal me? Some horses were killed. We're confined to the castle. You know that. What more should I tell you?"  
  
Another sword, a dagger this time, appeared in Gold's hand and he started balancing that as well. "I don't care! Just do something less-boring than reading all the time!"  
  
In the blink of an eye, Emerald was out of his chair, behind Gold and had a long, curved blade pressed up against the boy's throat. Gold blinked and opened his mouth, but no word's came out. After a few seconds of shock though, he grinned.  
  
"So you ARE as good as they say."  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"You decline fighting."  
  
"I DISLIKE fighting. I am easily provoked though."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind.....for the next time I desire a fight."  
  
With a snort, Emerald removed the blade and pushed Gold away. The sword disappeared a moment later and the blond boy laughed. Emerald dismissed him with a wave of his hand and returned to his chair....and his book which had mysteriously healed itself in his absense.  
  
"Go play with your toys elsewhere, Gold."  
  
"Don't mind if I do, Emerald."  
  
Still chuckling, Gold disappeared leaving Emerald alone . . . for the moment.  
  
* * *  
  
Miranda glanced at her youngest sister, and she and Cassie shared a look that no one else in the world would understand. With a sigh and a smile Miranda stood up, and she and Cassie followed Sophie, Sapphire, and Crimson out of the room.  
  
Although their clothing was all decidedly frumpy compared to everyone else's at Rosehamlet (except for Sophe, who wouldn't look frumpy even in a rice sack), they didn't really need new clothes, as what they had was serviceable enough. But after coming in looking like refugees from a feudal war that morning, perhaps one or two new dresses wouldn't hurt, and as they were currently under the hospitality of the Himemiya, they'd be paid for by them, too.  
  
"I don't like Crimson all that much," she whispered to Cassie, making sure that they were out of earshot of the red-haired woman who was leading the way. "She seems so . . . authoritative." As they walked down the hallway, Mirdanda absently touched a plant hanging from the ceiling. At her touch, the plant suddenly stood up straighter, and looked a little greener and happier. Miranda smiled to herself. She needed . . . she needed to find the castle gardens, soon. She might as well make herself useful.  
  
Fully aware that words were being whispered of her, though unsure of the words themselves, Crimson simply smiled to herself and crossed her arms over her chest, walking behind Sapphire and Sophe. She didn't know the words Miranda had muttered, but she knew what the girl thought of her. 'We all have reasons for being, Miranda. What is yours?' she thought into the girl's mind as she walked along the velvet-carpeted floors.  
  
Turning along a hallway, she nodded to a servant, who blinked and, in turn, ran down the hallway toward the seamstresses' hall. The women would need to know of their coming.  
  
Cassie winced as soon as Miranda's words passed her lips. She knew that Crimson would flaunt her power and listen in on their conversation any way she could. She just seemed like that type. She was not disapointed when, a moment later, Crimson's mental voice clearly sounded in both their minds, though it was intended only for Miranda. Cassie wondered mildly about that, all their powers seemed to have improved by merely being in Rosehamlet. It made one wonder exactly how strong the Council had originally been, or had their months at Rosehamlet improved their powers considerably...?  
  
Sophe, on the other hand, ignored the crimson haired woman and glided elegantly along. Though normally a peaceful woman, Sophe sensed that there was much, MUCH more to the story behind Crimson than met the eye. It made her nervous, not having everything out in the open as she was accustomed. Their family could be harsh at times, but they were always loving and open. Their own mother, Antoinette, had once been a part of Elise's court and had left the woman's service upon her arranged marriage to Souji Ken. They had hated one another at first; the stiff, formal man and the elegantly playful lady in waiting... but after a few years of living away from the magical castle they had grown to respect one another. And from that respect and friendship had grown a strong and true love.  
  
From that love had grown three talented and lovely daughters... and one son. Sophe turned her face away momentarily and stopped by a window as the quartet of ladies continued on their way. Cassie stopped a few steps later and returned to her side.  
  
"Sophe? What's the matter?"  
  
Sophe frowned and chewed her lip a moment. "I was just... thinking... on Tama."  
Cassie's eyes widened and she paled, thinking of Miranda's twin brother. "Don't! We'll get in trouble in this keep of telepaths! Mother and Father..."  
  
Waving a hand Sophe cut off Cassandra. "I know. I know. Which is why I speak rather than... Nevermind. But do you ever wonder, Cassie? Do ever just lie in bed and pray that he...he... he is okay?"  
  
Cassandra was in due distress. Speaking of Tama always did this to her. Their father and mother had send Tama away from their home at a fairly young age for his own good. They hadn't seen him since Sophe was eight and Cassandra six. Miranda refused to speak of him or even acknowledge he'd ever even existed in the first place. It was as if she'd forgotten that she had shared their mother's womb with any other.  
  
"Sophe," she murmured, tugging her sister toward the small shop, "we have to go. Don't think of these things. Tama was a strong young man. They had to send him away . . . or else Ryu . . .It was a neccesity. And now we're here."  
  
"That's the point," Sophe whispered dreamily, "Remember how he would always stand up for us? Never let the others bully us despite our powers? He wouldn't stand for this marriage. He would have done something about it."  
  
"But he's gone. And we're late. Now clamp on those thoughts NOW."  
  
With the final words the younger girl propelled the older into the shop with a little more force than neccesary. She hated to censor her thoughts as such, but as she had said earlier, they -were- in a keep of telepaths. If Ryu or Elise ever found out about their brother . . . well, many heads would roll. Their entire clan as a matter of fact.  
  
Once again, Sapphire slipped into the middle of things and practically danced with Sophe as she slipped by into the middle of the hall. Her gauzy, light-weight clothing practically floated along with her, making the woman seem less and less real with every passing second. But her voice was unmistakable as she passed Sophe and her eyes were serious.  
  
"Watch your thoughts, young one. If I hadn't been sheilding you, you would have been in trouble. I cannot be there all the time though. Let it satisfy you to know that the one you think of is well and leave it be."  
  
How Sapphire could know this, it was impossible to say. Many people questioned Keske's judgement for asking someone of Sapphire's blood to be a part of the council. The same people whispered even more at the woman's immediate acceptance of the role. Only trouble could come from this, they said.  
  
But perhaps Keske knew something that they didn't. It was hard to say because both the young prince and the blue-haired woman were closed-mouthed and closed-mind over the whole ordeal. Not even Elise or Ryu knew the details of the matter. And that upset the Queen to no end.  
  
At the moment though, Sapphire certainly seemed more welcoming than some of the other Council members. The real question was; would she stay that way?  
  
Crimson paused at the doors of the tailormaids' room, glancing back at the trio that strayed. The only one who was even close enough to her so that she could feel her immediate prescence was Miranda. She smiled a bit at Sapphire, the fae-woman. As much as her whimsical and lofty person annoyed Crimson, much like a feather refusing to be caught as it sailed off into the breeze, she couldn't help but appreciate the aesthetic beauty that the woman (or was she more like a child?) always had.  
  
"Let the girls get their momentos of their first day, first!" She smiled at Miranda, and pushed open the doors to the tailormaids's room.  
  
The room itself was large, much larger than one would think from standing outside it.. It seemed almost as large as the foyer to the castle and almost thrice as tall, with as many floors as a tailorshop for the whole nobility of Rosehamlet should need. Three. The main floor was diveded into two main areas: the fitting rooms and the holding rooms. The fitting rooms were where the young ladies would be fitted for their clothing, while the holding rooms were rooms filled with racks of clothing. The next floor held several workers, bent over sewing machines, or musing around mannequins. The topmost was most likely the less chaotic, for that's where the tailormaids' rooms where, as well a small dining area for them to take their tea breaks. Like all of the castle it was neat and efficient. And ancient.  
  
"Well," chirped Crimson as she stepped into the buzzing room, "We're here!Oi! Sapphire, the dance isn't until after dinner!" she called to them, to her, with a light, teasing voice, as Saphire did a complicated whirl around her. Crimson's smile was genuine now. She wasn't always authoritative. And the tailor's shop always lightened her mood.  
  
Sapphire laughed and twirled again, now facing Crimson. Her hair seemed to float around her head, a mermaid's hair that wouldn't sit still in the currents. With light, un-slippered feet, she dance next to Crimson and made a full circle around the woman.  
  
"That is where you are mistaken, Crimson my dear. All of life is a dance. The sooner you realize this, the happier you're be."  
  
She giggled and was soon lost amongst the tailors and bolts of clothing. Innocence in form, intelligence in mind. Somehow, the woman gave off the impression that she knew nothing and yet new everything at the same time. Keeping her still was like trying to nail down a sunbeam.  
  
Sophe had blanched at Sapphire's concerned interuption. She hadn't realized that she had been projecting that clearly. Apparently with the power amplitude around this place she'd have to learn to dampen it a bit better before she suffered for it. Unlike her sisters, even the strongest of her mental screams would be fairly unheard, thus she'd never had to learn the trick of erecting a mental wall around her thoughts.  
  
"Arigato," she murmured absently, following the group into the shop. It was only as Crimson and Sapphire taunted genially back and forth that she could take a moment to truly appreciate the richness and beauty of the castle keep. The dressroom itself was an indicator of how much plenty there was to be had with the Himmemiya clan.  
  
Here, Sophe was in her element.  
  
"Ladies," murmured a voice and they all turned to find Emineth standing only a short distance away. "Preparing for the ball tonight?"  
  
Cassandra smiled widely. "Yes! Have any suggestions?"  
  
Sophe stiffled her smile at Cassie's eagerness, but the butler didn't seem to mind giving his opinion in the least. "I think you would look lovely in red, Milady," he replied.  
  
Flushing, Cassie grinned and nodded to a nearby seamstress. "You heard him," she giggled, and was happily carried off.  
  
Sophe, for her part, chose an exquisite futuristic gown of ebony black that set off her dramatic coloring as a diamond on velvet. Her skin seemed all the paler for it, her eyes all the brighter and sharper, and her lips the darkest smear of crimson red... it looked almost as if she'd feasted on nothing but blood and cherries all day.  
  
Cassie was delighted with the seamstress's old-fashioned choice of a full-skirted scarlet gown of silk. The skirt was composed of layers on layers of tuille and crinoline under the gathered swaths of silk, yet the bodice clung enticingly to her slender figure like a second skin. It was sleevless, but had a high enough collar to entice rather than detract. Overall, it was a good choice.  
  
Crimson smiled as the hearts of the girls apparently changed once they set foot within the shop. Do they have anything like this from their home? she wondered to herself, walking in further into the shops. They must not be used to it, poor dears. But eventually, they will be.  
  
Turning to the nearest girl, someone she didn't recognize, she bowed, her hair barely sweeping the floor, "If you'll excuse me, I like to have my dresses tailor-made." Standing, she waved with one gesture, "I hope you find something to your liking while here," expecting her entourage to still be with her. But then she saw that the girls already had. Crimson smiled at the dress Sophe chose- a dress that rivaled the darkness of midnight- a dress that Crimson herself requested to be made, but was made slightly slimmer than her figure. Instead, the dress went to the racks, where all the decided-nots and copies hung, and Crimson got a different elegant gown, designed to surpass the original.  
  
She turned and walked toward the fitting rooms, "You know where to find help." Crimson stepped into one of the free rooms, and waited for a tailor to come in. "Ah, Misimine," she smiled at the young seamstress who entered the room. Apparently the new girl had gotten her favorite seamstress for her. A wise newbie. "Please create me a dress that echoes the night," she asked.  
  
"Don't you already have one?" Misimine asked with a knowing grin, taking out her measuring tape.  
  
"I would like this to be... slimmer.. per se. No full skirts. And an open back, if you can?"  
  
"Of course, Crimson."  
  
Crimson smiled at the girl as she got to work measuring her. Yes, Juna's replacement was much better. Misimine and Crimson had hit it off immediately, unlike Juna, who had thought Crimson snobby.  
  
Miranda thoughtfully sorted through the racks, unsure of what color to choose. She usually for a nice, serviceably black, but now that Sophe had chosen black, anything that she wore in the color would look plain. Perhaps something in lemon . . .? The warm color would contrast nicely against her dark skin, and make her long, dark purple hair stand out that much more.  
  
She caught a faint trace of Crimons's thoughts -- and while she hated to admit it, they *didn't* have anything like this at home. Their mother had taught them to sew at an early age, and while not all of their clothes were homemade, the vast majority of them had been sewn by themselves. It wasn't that the Soijiou clan was poor; on the contrary, by anyone's standards they were pretty well off. But when one has command of magic to make needles dance and threads swim through cloths of their own volition, it's pointless to purchase too many clothes.  
  
But that was where the difference lay, she thought as she swung out a lemon silk dress, and held it up against her. She'd never have been able to make something as exquisite as this. The pattern was vaguely Chinese, but not quite entirely. In this timeless place, it could have well been a Chinese design from a thousand years in the future. The soft, lemon yellow silk would cling gently to her petite figure, and just lightly brush the floor. Embroidered on it were thousands of tiny, deep purple roses the exact shade as her hair, and stamped on the three buttons on the side of the neck was the device of Rosehamlet, in gold.  
  
"Ne, Sophe?" she called to her younger sister, who was already trying on the black dress. "Do you think this one will suit me? I trust your opinion more than anyone."  
  
Sophe tilted her head and regarded the dress with a trained eye. The yellow would indeed set off Miranda's flawless skin and dark hair rather well... though something about the way she was holding it disturbed the younger girl greatly. Images flashed before her eyes; Miranda's hands clasped tight against her bosom, a darkening stain spreading across the right thigh...  
  
Shaking herself slighly, Sophe, nodded once. "I think it'll suit you wonderfully," she replied, as she glided over. "What do you think of this? Will it suit the Princes' fancy I wonder?" The last was said with an impish grin and a flash of her eyes. Both she and her other sisters knew Sophe couldn't care less if Keske took the slightest interest in her dress or not. He was too busy saving the world from itself to be bothered with the fashion of his brides...  
  
"If eyes could eat, any male would devour you in that," Miranda proclaimed emphatically, and it was true. "Heck, I'm sure quite a few females would devour you as well. It suits you perfectly. Although, are you still sure you can't spare me an inch or two?"  
  
"Sparing height" was an old joke between Miranda and Sophe. Since Miranda was as diminunative as Cassie, as soon as Sophe had sprouted up to half a foot taller than her, she'd started asking to borrow a few inches of height so that they'd even out.  
  
Miranda didn't really mind being tiny, though. People made the mistake of underestimating her. She did come in at a good five feet, but even Cassie already had at least an inch on her.  
  
"Only if she gives me an inch too," chirruped Cassie as she joined the sisters. Sophe was a 'lofty' 5'6, an unusual height for their clan.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't want to go, Terpsichore."  
  
In another room of the castle, Keske was drapped across a chair, his hair hanging limply around his head. He was very obviously exhausted and the coat of his "official" outfit was drapped across his bed, dusty and wrinkled.  
  
"It's Sapphire, young prince. Remember that." Laughing, Sapphire stepped out of the shadows, her bare feet making not a sound on the cool, stone floor. "I have cast away my old name in order to take on this one. You know that as well as I."  
  
Keske nodded slightly, his head resting in his hand. He was too tired to argue; too tired to complain about being tired even. Sapphire gave the young prince a sympathetic look and was soon at his side, soothing him with a lilting, faery-like song. The prince closed his eyes and rested his head in her hands, letting the ancient words wash over him.  
  
When the song was over, Sapphire danced to the bed and sat facing Keske, her eyes bright and her smile infectuous. The prince couldn't help but smile back, though weakly.  
  
"He's giving me more and more to do, Te-, Sapphire. It's such a burden."  
  
"And once you get married, it will be all yours to care for."  
  
"You're not helping."  
  
"I tell the truth."  
  
Keske sighed and stood, moving to the window. "I don't know how he takes it."  
  
"He doesn't. At least, not very well. When he was younger.....well, your father was a different person."  
  
Angry, Keske turned and faced the blue-haired woman. "I won't be like him, Sapphire! I won't!"  
  
Tilting her head to the side, the Fey looked at the prince with liquid eyes, knowing everything and nothing at the same time. "If you believe that, then it will be so."  
  
Nodding just once, Keske turned again. "I still don't want to go tonight. I have to, but I don't want too. I'm tired. I don't want the girls to see me when I'm tired."  
  
"They'll see it eventually. Best early on so they know what they're getting into."  
  
"Whatever. They're going to miss you if you stay away too long."  
  
Laughing again, Sapphire was on her feet and towards the door. She was just about to the door when Keske's voice stopped her.  
  
"Oh, and Terpsichore.....thank you."  
  
Sapphire nodded, understanding. "You're welcome, Keske."  
  
And with that, she was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
They waited patiently while Crimson was fitted for her dress. Then Cassie noticed it first.  
  
"Ne . . . Where's Sapphire?"  
  
The girls blinked and looked around.   
  
"Right here, of course."  
  
Laughing, Sapphire stepped out from behind a rack of cloths, wearing a dress that was absolutly stunning. It defied any sort of style. It was somehow futuristic and historic at the same time. Thick blue folds of velvet were drapped around her body. They clung to her tiny waist and top and flared into a drifting, floating skirt with long slits randomly up the sides. A shawl so thin that it spoke strongly of cobwebs was drapped across her shoulders. And everything glittered, as if sprinkled with stardust.  
  
The woman's feet were bare, as usual, but silvery-blue ribbons wrapped around her heals, around her ankles and up her legs. Similar ribbons were wound 'round and through her hair, drifting down past her shoulders. Now, more than ever, Sapphire looked more like one of the Fey.  
  
"Oh, I AM glad you got dresses that fit you. You look gorgeous, girls. Now, what ELSE should we do today?" She said the last a bit louder, directing it toward the other council member a few feet away.  
  
Crimson sat in the white room as the servants upstairs raced to make her dress complete. Her eyes shut, she smiled as she realized that the other girls were waiting for her. Even Sapphire, though Crimson knew very well that the imp went off to pester someone else. 'I wonder if she'll look like a farie princess again tonight' she idly thought to herself, not caring who heard her, and already knowing the answer.  
  
The door opened, and a servant ran in, panting, carrying a long, black gown. It was the newbie from before. "You're slow," Crimson stated, standing.   
  
"I'm sorry." the girl panted, "One the sewing machines broke."  
  
"Ahh. Very well then. Put it on."  
  
Within moments, Crimson was wearing a form-flattering black gown, with specially placed sequins here and there, so that, if one looked carefully enough, they could see the night sky in her dress. There were no sleeves and no back, allowing her to show off her shoulders and back to those who saw. Not that she had any preferences as to who saw her like this . . . she just preferred the feel of air on her skin.  
  
If not for the constraints of society, she might go around naked all the time.  
  
But, she was a lady, and must behave as such.  
  
Stepping up to the young girls, Crimson smiled, and did a small twirl, "Well, how does it look?"

Sapphire laughed and clapped her hands. "Oh, it looks wonderful, Crimson darling. You always look gorgeous in anything you wear."   
  
Just then, a bell rang. All five of the girls turned around with surprise.  
  
Emineth stepped forward. "You shall do nothing else my ladies. Dinner shall be served in fifteen minutes." He gave an unreadable look to Sapphire, who winked at him and nodded her head ever so slightly to one side.

Crimson smiled at Emineth, and bowed to him, "Thank you." She stood and turned to the girls and fey-queen. "Well, now that we're dressed, what do you say we go prepare ourselves?"  
  
"Well, I guess dinner comes sooner than I thought. Shall we go, my dear? Don't worry, this will be great fun. All the Council members will be there." Sapphire put her arm through Sophe's.  
  
Not even waiting for an answer, the woman let Sophe from the room and down the hall. Walking with Sapphire was like trying to wall with sunlight, though, and despite the fact that her arm was through the potential bride's, Sophe found herself wondering if she was going to slip away like some sort of dust mote or a sunbeam.  
  
Miranda felt a little uncomfortable in her dress -- after all, she normally never wore something so clingy and tight. In fact, most of the time she preferred to keep herself downright frumpy looking. Black was the most serviceable color, and long full skirts with lots of pockets were the most handy.  
  
But the dress she was wearing now didn't have any pockets. Miranda almost felt naked without them. Fortunately, one of the dressmakes had whipped up a tiny wrist-bag in the same lemon silk, and she had taken her most vital things out of her pockets and put them in the bag.  
  
They had left their old clothes in the dress shop, to be picked up tomorrow, since they had no time to go to their rooms. The group of five women, escorted by Emineth, made an exotic procession -- they were each beautiful in their own way, although Sophe and Crimson dominated the group.  
  
Like a cluster of butterflies, they gathered outside the door to the dining room. The other Council members were already there, and by some unspoken prearrangement they all fell into a procession, the Council members up front, somewhat paired off, the three Brides in the back. Crimson was with Emerald, Gold with Sapphire, but Coral stood alone, aloof, proud.  
  
"How formal," Miranda murmered to Sophe, who of the three was the only one who really knew what was going on.  
  
"No one can enter until the King and Queen have," Sophe whispered back. "Mir, didn't you remember anything of what mother taught us?"  
  
"Barely," Miranda replied with a tiny, embarassed shrug. "All these . . . formalities bother me. And I don't like crowds."  
  
A trio of trumpeters and a gong -- how much more multi-cultural can you get? Miranda wondered -- announced the arrival of the king and queen, and their son.  
  
Cassandra remained fairly silent. She -did- know that they were supposed to wait for the king and queen, but past that, nothing else. Sophe, however, graciously took the lead and began the formal walk to their seats as Ryu held out Elise's chair for her to be seated.  
  
Careful to keep her voice very, very low, Sophe chanted for Cassandra and Miranda so they would be able to keep up the complicated rhythem that went with court seating arrangements. "Step left, step side, step front, and pause. Step right, step front, step left, and pause." There was another two beats and then she squeezed Miranda's hand, indicating it was okay for them to now be seating.  
  
Servants appeared as if from thin air with steaming piles of juicy meats and dinner concotions of a million different eons. As for herself, Sophe chose the choicest cut of chicken and waited while Cassandra made a frantic decision between salmon and veal. It was only after all the guests had been served that the drinks were passed round. The Council, used to this ritual, drank deeply of the draught and thought no more of it when their glasses where immediately refilled. Likewise, both Cassandra and Miranda, in order to hide their discomfort, dived into their beverages... thinking it was simply cider, of course... but Sophe's keen nose picked up a very odd scent...and a very familiar one.  
  
*She wouldn't* the young woman thought, looking through her eyelashes at the Queen. But...if she did... how incrediably duplicitious. No magic involved, just one simple herb that was added to make the spicy, heady brew all the more tasty. Only those that had been trained by Elise herself would know of the plant the spice had been harvested from. Only those...and the daughters they trained in court ways.  
  
Sophe caught herself nearly smirking. She'd heard tell that Elise would do such things in her early years in order to discern friend from foe. The properties of the spice brought out either the best or worst in those that injested it. But Elise hadn't used the potion in over a century. Ryu himself had forbidden it; or so the story had gone.  
  
Sophe smiled. Then, very deliberately, she put down the chalice and returned to her plate. Elise's eyes didn't so much as flicker, but Sophe was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of accomplishment. She'd scored a point somehow.  
  
*Very clever, your Majesty* she gently projected, certain that only Elise would understand her meaning even if anyone else was rude enough to listen in.  
  
The Queen nodded only once in responce, and turned to her own meal.  
  
Crimson, who had been seated between Emerald and Gold, drank from her cup before either of her neighbors had. The veal was exceptional that night, she thought, licking her lips lightly. While waiting for a refill on her she, she picked up a fork and a knife, she went to slice off another peice of the meat, but found the knife slipping from her hand before she could get very far. She frowned, and picked it up again. 'How embarressing..' she thought to herself, though open for others to pick up. She tried again, but ended up getting her fork caught against her knife. "Maa.." she whispered, noticing a light-headed feeling beginning to creep up.  
  
She set the fork and knife aside and sat back, accepting the refill of the drink from a servant. Deciding to drink until her light-headed feeling passed, she drank almost half of her cup away until she realized that the feeling wasn't going to pass anytime soon.  
  
A blurred glance around showed Crimson that others weren't feeling up to par. 'Must be the stress from the day.' she concluded, crossing her arms over her chest. She wanted to continue with her meal, and not dishonor her king and queen, but she felt an uneasiness with the food and drink. So, she resigned to eat tiny peices of the meat after a while.  
  
She cast a glance to Keske, to see if he noticed anything odd as well, but when she found she couldn't read his bowed face, she looked at Emerald. "This is going to be a long night, isn't it?"  
  
Miranda sipped her drink at first, but decided that Crimson had been right -- the wine here WAS good. She glanced over at the other woman, who had an oddly glazed look on her face.  
  
"I wonder what she's thinking?" Miranda muttered softly to herself, surprising herself as she did so. She resisted the urge to tap into the other woman's mind for some clue to her state.  
  
Then Miranda saw that her sister hadn't drunk one drop of her drink. "Sophe, you'll slight the king and queen if you don't drink their wine," she said in what she intended to be a low voice, but seemed to carry farther than she'd anticipated.  
  
Sophe gave her an odd . . . almost pitying look.  
  
Miranda leaned practically leaned over the middle sister to talk to Cassandra.  
  
"Ne, Cassie, I think the butler likes one of us," she said in a stage whisper. From his position at the door of the dining room, Emineth stiffened and blushed ever so slightly, but he was in the shadows so that no one noticed.  
  
Miranda, feeling the full effects of the brew now, was at her nosiest, busy-body worst.  
  
"Crimson, are you ready to tell me about your past yet?" she whispered into the older woman's mind. Sophe couldn't hear her words, but she knew that Miranda was not quite with it and stepped on Miranda's foot as a warning.  
  
"Huh!?" Crimson said aloud, sitting back and looking around, eyes darting over each person at the table, looking them over to see if they were the ones who said it. Not a person was looking at her.. nor looking away from her, in that "I didn't do it" manner. She narrowed her eyes a bit, "Who.." she began, before realizing that whomever it was mindspoke to her. Once more, her eyes narrowed as she turned to look at her plate again. Either this person knew she was messed up, and wanted to make a fool out of her, or was sincere, and didn't know of Crimson's vulnerable state. Crimson realized this. Anyone who wanted to could slip past her defenses and discover her secrets. Her eyes widened as she sat upright in her chair. What if they already had? What if they knew? She cleared her mind, and glanced over at the Royal Family. They wouldn't allow that to happen. Would they? She was pretty sure Keske wouldn't.  
  
Nonetheless, Crimson began concentrating on forming a wall psychic steel around herself, so no one could get in to see her secrets. As she did so, though, her hand began to tremble, a sign something was wrong.  
  
'It's all right', Miranda thought to Crimson. 'I want to be your friend.'  
  
She tried to project as soothing an emotion as she could, but something was wrong with her mind-thought. Crimson was trying to erect a mental barrier and failing.  
  
Miranda would not deliberately intrude, but she could not quell her natural curiosity.  
  
'You can tell me, Crimson.'  
  
Elise sat back in her throne and watched smugly as the pandemonium ensued. Most of the court would return to their rooms once the dessert was served; however, the Council and future brides would remain. She would see to it. She had to know who would be true to Keske and who would betray him under duress.  
  
As for Cassandra, she was happily swilling the brew and felt the strangest urge to try high level spells... just to see if she could in such a dizzy and amused state. Only the presence of Ryu and Elise kept her magic in check.  
  
Sophe, for her part, finished her meal and nodded once to the Queen. Dancing would be next, but now would be the time to beg off if she didn't wish to watch the humiliating spectacle of her drunken sisters and tipsy Council. Carefully bowing to the Royal pair and their son, Sophe left the hall as quickly as she could. While Elise was observing the spectacle she'd caused, Sophe would be able to slip away to the stables and spend some time in the calming presence of the steeds. She felt she'd earned it. After all, the morning would bring their first challenges...  
  
Crimson now recognized the voice that was trying to push itself into her mind. 'No!' she replied through mind-speak, her eyes angrily turning to Miranda. 'You can be enough of my friend by leaving myself alone!' She slumped a bit against the table, then saw Sophe leaving, from the corner of her eye. Crimson sat up, and smiled. "Excuse me." she said in a genial, though somewhat drunken, manner, "I would like to get a bit of fresh air." She stood, and turned to go.  
  
Emerald had gotten half way through his drink when he realized something was amis. Abruptly, he put the drink down and eyed the contents warrily, not carring if he was attracting attention. The taste was definitly off and there was an odd smell. Not bad, just slightly sweeter. Suddenly the violet eyes widened with recognition and he spared a glance up to the head table. The queen looked cool and calm as always, but did he notice a glint to her eye? He DID notice that none of the royal family was drinking the same stuff as the rest of them.  
  
*She's tricky all right* But Emerald had to smile. The queen was sneaky and he had to appreciate that in a person. Of course, that didn't mean he was going to drink any more. What he had actually gotten left him with a pleasantly warm feeling, much like when he used to drink with his brothers at home. THAT he could stand. But he wasn't about to go acting like an idiot in front of royalty.  
  
So instead, he gave a little salute to the queen, then to Keske, and camly started eating while the others around him continued to make fools of themselves.  
  
And as for Sapphire? She was laughing and chatting with some of the servents behind her. Unfortunatly, it was impossible to tell if that was because of the drink or not.....that's what the blue-haired woman did every night anyway.  
  
But as Crimson tried to step out of the room after Sophe, a servent moved in front of the doors and locked them tightly. She turned a nervous, if not congenial smile towards the red-haired beauty and announced in a quiet voice,  
  
"I'm sorry, madam, but the Queen requests that the Council stay in the room for tonight. There will be dancing following the dinner."  
  
But up at the main table, Keske was already gone.  
  
* * *  
  
The prince had been yawning all through dinner. Ryu had spared a glance towards his son but had said nothing. They all had to go through it. Even the boy. Elise had said nothing, of course, being too caught up in her own ploy. Even the fact that Keske had merely picked at his food hadn't affected her any.  
  
But Keske wasn't so tired that he didn't notice how strangely everyone was acting after drinking the wine. It also didn't escape him that Elise had something completely different served to her, Ryu and himself. He had heard about this trick, long ago from one of his nurses. How the young queen had drugged the court as a sort of practical joke. And how Ryu had FORBIDDEN her to do so again. What would make her do so now though? And why didn't the King seem to mind? Keske looked across the table to his father and the man looked back, then arched an eyebrow. Something unspoken passed between the two and Keske looked away, suddenly tired. Ah, THAT was why.  
  
So it was almost like a mutal agreement between the King and the Prince as Keske casually just slipped out the back, despite the magical wards Elise had put in. He was just too tired to deal with those sort of politics tonight. And Ryu understood. So the King calmly sipped his own while as Keske faded from thought and presense, knowing his own spells would work to keep Elise from noticing at least long enough for Keske to loose himself in the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
Crimson pursed her lips as the doors were locked. Something definatly was amiss here. The doors were never locked.. not until now. She turned back into her chair, and sat in it heavily. A quick glance to Queen and King, and Crimson /knew/ that it had to be something to do with them. But why did they let the one girl go? Was she discharged from the trials? A light sparked in her eye, there needed to be three girls to take the trials, didn't there? Maybe.. maybe.. they would need another one!  
  
She knew it was wrong.. she knew she would be reprimanded for it.. that she was Keske's Council, not hers... but Crimson glanced at the Queen, and tries to query into her mind, 'Queen..?'  
  
Elise heard the wobbly queary, but chose not to respond in kind. She merely glanced over at Crimson and waved a hand; indicating that the young council member should take her seat and finish the meal.  
  
Just then a rolicking tune broke through the air and the dancing began. Ryu rose from his seat and took his lady wife in his arms, begining the opening steps of the lively waltz.  
  
* * *  
  
Keske was still yawning as he wandered through the darkened corridors, heading for who-knows where. Bed sounded appeasing and he knew his mother wouldn't bother him once he went to sleep for the night.  
  
But he wanted to see Charger first, his horse. The poor stallion was probablly as tired as he.  
  
So it was with a distracted air that he wandered into the quiet stables, his dinner jacket drapped over his shoulder. So distracted was he that he didn't even see the girl standing in front of one of the stalls untill he ran into her. The force of their impact sent him staggering backwards into a wall and he gasped.  
  
"Damn, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone else would be here tonight...."  
  
Sophe groaned from her very unelegant spot on the stable floor. The beautiful dress had thankfully not ripped, but there would be stains all over the rump in brighter light, she just knew. "Your highness," she gasped out, trying desperately to stand without toppling over again. "I'm sorry! I... I just wanted to spend some time with the horses! Please don't tell your mother!"  
  
Horrified at the last bit, she clapped a hand over her mouth and blushed furiously. Of course he would tell Elise, it was his duty as crown prince. But that would mean... oh god, she couldn't stand to get in trouble already! Her mother would kill her if she were sent home in disgrace over disobeying a direct royal order. "I'm sorry," she whispered again. "Please forgive my impertinance."  
  
She bowed her head just as the rising moon shone in through a small window high in the stable wall. THe dancing moonbeam slanted across her silvery hair and lit her exquisite eyes with cool fire.  
  
Oh shit. It was one of the brides.  
  
Keske grimaced and helped the girl up, brushing off her dress carefully. Something about the way the moon was hitting her was intruiging though and he tried to remember which one it was. Cassandra? No....definitly not Miranda. It must be Sophe though. Oh yes, Sophe......the well-behaved one. Well, this certainly was an unexpected development, and a rather good one in his opinion. She was brave enough to stand up to the Queen and walk out of the banquet hall. And just now, at that moment, she looked positivly....magical.  
  
"Well, miss Sophe," he paused, then grinned "I'll promise not to tell mother if you promise ME the same thing in return. It may be a while before she notices me and I'd like to make sure she never finds out how long I was gone."  
  
He turned and guestured towards the dozzing horses. "But if you're really in the mood for a moonlight right, I'm sure I can manage to sneak us and two horses out of the grounds."  
  
"Well, miss Sophe," he paused, then grinned "I'll promise not to tell mother if you promise ME the same thing in return. It may be a while before she notices me and I'd like to make sure she never finds out how long I was gone."  
  
He turned and guestured towards the dozzing horses. "But if you're really in the mood for a moonlight right, I'm sure I can manage to sneak us and two horses out of the grounds."  
  
Sophe almost laughed at his frank admission. So he really was a bit of a bad boy after all. It gave him an air of intrigue that she rather liked... if he was willing to stand up to his ice queen of a mother, he couldn't be all that bad.  
  
"Actually, I would like that a lot," she said, smiling. "But two horses is going to be difficult. I can ride bareback if you want to just skip the saddle and take one."  
  
Keske grinned. This girl DID have alot of spunk, didn't she? He wondered if any of the other girls were like her, then decided it didn't matter. Sophe MUST be at least somewhat intelligent to escape Elise's little ruse.  
  
"One horse is fine with me. Hmmm, which one?" Yawning, the dark-haired prince walked down the isles, looking for just the right animal. He stopped in front of Charger's stall for a moment though and patted the white horse's muzzle.  
  
"This is my horse, Charger. He and I had a busy day today. The King has been putting more and more responsibility on my shoulders. I guess I don't blame him. I can see why he'd want to get a break." Patting the muzzle one more time, the prince moved past Charger, not even bothering to look at Sophe's responce. Still, there was a slight slump to his shoulders that a trained eye would be able to pick out and an exhausted air about him that was almost impossible to miss. He didn't want to go back inside though, not to that castle with all it's prying eyes and whispered politics. Being outside, in the stables with a nice, quiet companion was all he really wanted right then.  
  
Finally though, he stopped in front of one of the stalls with a fairly large, black-and-white stallion. The pattern of splotches on his hide were such that it was impossible to tell which color dominated and his mane was similarly salt-and-pepper colored with equal amounts of black and white.  
  
"This one will do. He can hold us both. Come, Vulcan." With a practiced hand, Keske led the horse out of his stall and into the aislway. "Shall we be going then?"  
  
"Certainly," Sophe murmured, taking his hand and, with a small bounce, started to hoist herself onto Vulcan's back. She frowned then. Her dress was much too tight to ride the way she'd intended...unless...  
  
Taking the beautiful skirt in both hands, she yanked on the fabric once until a long jagged tear opened from hem to hip. "The mud ruined it anyway," she explained to Keske's surprised look. "Where to?"  
  
Keske laughed as he watched Sophe finish ripping her skirt, then jumped onto Vulcan and pulled the girl up easily behind him. She was hardly any weight, like a feather, and for a moment, he wondered if he was being too rough on her. But something about her touch, the way she held herself, the feel of her under his hand told him that she wasn't quite as fragile as she looked.  
  
"It's a surprise. Hold on tight." With a snap of the reigns, he moved the horse forward. "Let's go!"  
  
And they were off.  


* * *

***End Act II Log***


End file.
